CUANDO LA GUERRA NO NOS ENCUENTRA
by Lunaaatico
Summary: Un antiguo amor a renacido desde las cenizas del tiempo, aquella primera misión se convertiría en la nueva aventura para el Águila y su León (Gaiden de Gold Saints: Herencia Dorada)


-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Aclaraciones:  
** Quiero advertir que este es mi primer fic con lemon… la verdad no sé qué tal me quedó xD pero le eché todo el feeling :3  
Aquí predominan los OCs :3 aunque también hay presencia (corta) de varios personajes que todos conocemos del universo de SS  
Este relato es un Gaiden de mi fic principal (Gold Saints, LEGADO DORADO) y creo que tenía que haberme esperado un poco para subirla…. Pero no me pude aguantar además como dije al principio :3 este es un regalo para mi Babas

 **SAINT SEIYA, SAINT SEIYA THE LOST CANVAS Y SAINT SEIYA OMEGA  
NO ME PERTENECEN  
ALTAIR DE ÁGUILA ES OBRA INTELECTUAL DE INA STARDUST-R**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **CUANDO LA GUERRA NO NOS ENCUENTRA**

Cuatro años habían pasado desde el último conflicto en el que los Santos de Athena tuvieron que participar, cuatro años de paz y armonía, los cuales eran aprovechados por todos los hombres en la tierra al igual que quienes habitaban en el Santuario de la Diosa de la Sabiduría en la Guerra

Al más joven de los protectores del quinto templo no le molestaba para nada la tranquilidad en el mundo, al fin y al cabo, sus padres estaban juntos de nuevo, cosa que había terminado en un pequeño cuerpito de tez pálida y cabello rubio gateando por todo el templo. Leah a pesar de tener que dividir su tiempo entre su imposible e hiperactivo novio junto con sus responsabilidades acompañando a Ilias, estaba feliz

Por su parte el se hallaba en sus mejores tiempos, hace cuatro años había encontrado a aquella persona por quien estaría dispuesto a dar su vida, tal cual lo habría hecho su padre años atras. La pequeña pelirroja de ojos escarlata lo había deslumbrado desde el momento en que la vio, remembro aquellas palabras que habían salido de los labios carmesí de Altair para segundos después sentir los mismos labios fijarse a los suyos por primera vez.

 **-Desde cuándo meditas?-** Su ambiente se oscureció producto de la playera que Regulus le había lanzado a la cara – **Nos mandaron a llamar al Salón de Reuniones-**

Tras el golpe ofrecido a su futuro cuñado Retsu se dirigió al Salón de Reuniones seguido por el mismo, llegando a Sagitario se encontraron con los tíos de ambos muchachos

Aioros por su parte lidiaba con una bebita hiperactiva en sus brazos debido a que Seika siendo la escudera personal de Shion se encontraba en la dependencia de Patriarca por lo que había dejado a su pequeña a cargo de su padre (cosa que no fue buena idea desde el principio) y Sísifo se encontraba ayudando a subir los escalones a Sasha

Como buen sobrino, Regulus tomó el brazo libre de su nueva tía para ayudarla, era claro, no podía quedarse viendo como su tío auxiliaba solo a su esposa con siete meses de embarazo, Retsu por lo contrario no podía hacer nada por su tío, Anthea únicamente paraba sus chillidos con alguna de sus tías y para desgracia de todos, ninguna se encontraba cerca de ellos

Llegando ya a Piscis, sintió un ligero viento que lo obligo a voltear, al no ver nada volvió a mirar de frente encontrándose con Altair tomando en brazos a su pequeña prima; La muchacha le sonrió a penas lo vio para luego acercársele y besar gentilmente sus labios

 **-Por qué estás tan feliz?-** Le sonrió a la doncella a la par que sentía como esta tomaba su mano y caminaba a su lado – **Vas a contarme?-**

 **-Seiya dice que van a enviarme a mi primera misión…-**

Su piel bronceada se palideció de inmediato, no podía ser posible que la envíen a no se sabe dónde a enfrentar no se sabe que, no podía permitir que eso pasara, ya mucho tuvo que sobrellevar cuando secuestraron a su madre y cuando vio esa lanza dorada atravesar el cuerpo de su hermana, haría lo que sea necesario para no tener que perder a su águila

- **Altair de Águila** \- Resonó la voz del Patriarca mientras la muchacha se arrodillaba frente a las dos Diosas – **Hace unos días se sintió una alteración causada por un ente maligno, deberás ir a Italia para buscar y eliminar a ese ser…-**

Fhey desde su trono posado entre las filas de los Santos Dorados divisó a su hijo, se viró hacia Saori para hablarle al oído

- **Regulus de Leo…-** llamó Saori al Santo quien tomó posición unos cuantos pasos detrás de la amazona – **Acompañaras a Altair a Italia para supervisarla y como ayuda si ella lo necesita** \- terminó de decir notando como uno de los guardianes de la quinta casa abandonaba la colocación donde se hallaba – **Retsu?** -

- **Señorita Athena permítame ir a mi…-** se posó a lado de su par – **Regulus es un gran guerrero pero no hay que olvidar que es distraído…-**

Todos soltaron una pequeña carcajada ahogada escuchando la obvia excusa rebuscada del más joven de la orden mientras que Regulus hacía la cara más fingida de indignación que podía e incluso la misma Altair se aguantaba la risa mientras tenía la mirada en el piso

Saori dirigió su vista hacia la Afrodita de su época a su lado quien al igual que toda la orden dorada se aguantaba la risa cubriéndose la boca con su mano. Athena asintió a la petición para dar terminada la pequeña reunión

- **Porque no me dejaste ir a mí?-** Regulus le habló a su amigo mientras salían del salón – **Crees que no la cuidaré?-**

- **A diferencia de ti, yo no mezclo trabajo con placer** \- le respondió el castaño acaparando la atención del resto de la orden – **Yo soy completamente capaz de resguardar a mi novia…-**

- **Y así dices que no mezclas las cosas?-** Le dijo Regulus con los ojos entrecerrados y cambiando su tono de voz

 **-RESGUARDAR** **A LA AMAZONA DE ÁGUILA…-** Rectificó sus palabras dándose cuenta como todos lo veían aguantándose las carcajadas que ya escapaban – **No molestes Reg… agradéceme que te quedarás con Leah…-**

Hacía casi una que abandonaron el Santuario, Saori se había visto muy amable al brindarles el transporte, Altair estaba demasiado feliz a pesar de la situación, quizás no sabía que era lo que le esperaba

Horas iban y venían, la pelirroja se había quedado dormida sobre el hombro del castaño mientras mantenía los dedos de su mano entrelazados con los de él, con tan solo verla dormida le era suficiente, el calor que encendía en su corazón le hizo pensar las palabras de su hermana _"Verte con Altair es como ver a nuestros padres juntos"_

Obviamente lo quería todo con ella, pero tenía miedo, no eran como las personas que estaban sentadas a su alrededor en aquel avión, ambos deberían arriesgar sus vidas a cada segundo, no quería que le suceda lo mismo que a sus padres, nunca le había temido a la muerte pero desde que tenía a la dulce chica a su lado le aterraba dejarla sola o peormente perderla

Dentro de si mismo sentía que alguna vez lo había hecho, que alguien la había alejado de su lado, quizás pasó en alguna vida pasada como le habían sugerido sus amigos tras enterarse de lo que había dicho aquel día que se vio marchito y algo lo llevó de vuelta a la oscuridad tras ver el cuerpo inerte de su amada hermana o tal vez haya sido su locura por el mismo motivo, no sabía la razón exacta del miedo en su pecho estaba decidido a no permitir que alguien se atreva a lastimar a su Altair

Caminaban tranquilamente mezclándose entre los comensales, Altair le había dicho que pensaba demasiado las cosas, que se deje llevar, si estaba mal, lo podrían sentir.

Quizás la pelirroja tenía razón, estaba analizando mucho las cosas, se había clavado en la cabeza el mantener segura a su chica, claramente no habían sentido un cosmos oscuro ni nada parecido desde que llegaron pero él seguía a la defensiva cosa que le implico, más bien complico disfrutar un poco de la bella ciudad y de su hermosa acompañante

Seguramente si Leah o Jano incluso talvez Sōma hubieran estado ahí, Un golpe pudiera haber sido su regalo debido a su comportamiento

Dos días buscaron alguna presencia oscura con resultado infructuoso, hasta que se decidieron ir a la Plaza de San Marcos

Empezó a relajarse cuando súbitamente sintió un golpe que lo hizo aporrear el piso, elevó la mirada encontrando a la pelirroja vistiendo su armadura mientras personas corrían alejándose de la plaza

Se puso de pie siendo revestido por Leo al instante y divisando frente a ellos a una mujer de cabellera blanca quien les sonreía arrogante

- **Leo…-** corrió la mujer envistiendo al Dorado empujándolo varios metros atrás para terminar clavándolo en uno de los pilares de la catedral, vio entonces a la pelirroja y chocó con fuerza su pie contra el suelo elevando polvo a la par que de este se formaban seres luminosos que empezaron a correr hacia el león – **Te mataré primero para que él sufra…-**

Apareció frente a la muchacha golpeando su cara contra el piso – **Eres patética…-**

Retsu a lo lejos veía como esa mujer tenía a su pelirroja contra el piso, trató de ir en su auxilio pero a cada segundo más de esos seres iban hacia el buscando pelea e impidiéndole el paso – **DÉJALA!-**

Ella no podía respirar, su cara contra la piedra le impedía por completo hacerlo, en medio de la oscuridad vio el cielo, no era aquel que la cubría cada día al despertar, eran los ojos del León que en esos momentos por completo desesperado trataba de llegar a ella, sintió entonces lo que él le había dicho hace cuatro años _"Siento que esta no es la primera vez que me enamoro de ti"_

Empezó a levantarse ante la estupefacta vista de la de piel pálida para luego sentir como un viento la alejaba de la chiquilla que tenía bajo sus pies

Ya no era la simple armadura que hasta hace pocos segundos tenía la muchacha cubriéndola, un par de hermosas y grandes alas revestían la espalda de la chiquilla, toda la armadura era diferente, tan hermosa como su portadora

Nuevamente sintió un fuerte viento envolverla para luego verse sujetando ambos puños de la chica con mirada escarlata – **Ya no tienes la fuerza de antes Melinoe-**

 **-Maldita mocosa!-**

Se separó rápidamente de la mujer de ojos negros mientras aterrizaba sobre sus manos y empezaba a girar sobre ellas generando un poderoso torrente con sus piernas el cual arremetió contra su oponente para terminar de embestir la cara de la mujer con una potente patada sobre esta

Melinoe cayó al piso mientras por completo fúrica elevaba su cosmos, se puso de pie viendo frente a ella al águila aterrizar

El golpe propinado hacia la Diosa Oscura había ayudado a Retsu librarse de los centenares de espíritus que lo rodeaban para ir en ayuda de la pelirroja

- **USTEDES NO PUEDEN VENCERME!** \- Les grito a ambos chicos mientras arrancaba hacia ellos

Retsu invocó su Plasma Relámpago el cual se unió con Puño Meteoro de Altair golpeando de lleno el cuerpo de la mujer frente a ellos generando una fuerte explosión acompañada de un poderoso resplandor

Al poco rato de disiparse el polvo, la gente escondida lentamente asomaba suS cabezas notando en medio de la plaza un resplandor dorado que poco a poco fue mostrando al castaño de pie quien tenía en sus brazos a la muchacha pelirroja

 **-Lo hiciste bien Atair-**

Fue abriendo los ojos lentamente, un viento frío recorrió su espalda, motivo por el cual despertó, frente a ella en la otra cama del pequeño cuarto estaba su Leo recostado con un libro en la mano, movió levemente su mano viendo como su compañero bajaba rápidamente el libro

Sus ojos chocaron y una dulce sonrisa escapó de sus labios viendo como desesperadamente Retsu abandonaba su locación ir a su lado y tomarla de la mano

 **-Estas bien…-** Se sentó y acarició de manera delicada la mejilla del castaño quien tomó su mano y la besó dulcemente

Una vez más los ojos de ambos se fundieron entre sí para luego verse envueltos en un fogoso beso que terminó recostándola nuevamente sobre la cama y al muchacho sobre ella quien empezaba a dejar tenues besos sobre su cuello

Lentamente se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, él deseo de tenerla inundó por completo su ser pero más que otra cosa la respetaba, a punto estuvo de levantarse cuando sintió las manos de su chica quedarse estáticas sobre su rostro mientras le regalaba una cálida sonrisa, las dudas se disiparon de su cabeza ante la reacción de su pelirroja, ella también deseaba lo que el estuvo anhelado

Nuevamente se dejó envolver en el calor que irradiaban los labios de su amazona sintiendo las pequeñas pero ágiles manos de ella recorrer su espalda desnuda para poco después ver como retiraba suavemente la prenda que recluía su pecho mostrando la rosácea piel que mantenía oculta

Estaba maravillado con la imagen ante sus ojos, la había conocido siendo aún una niña pero el tiempo había pasado dejando atrás a esa pequeña y trayendo consigo a la mujer, ante sus ojos era la más perfecta del mundo, su cuerpo no soportó más ante lo que tenía frente a él a pesar de no saber cómo continuar

Una de las hermanas de su madre estaba fuera del pequeño cuarto, la mujer suspiró fastidiada, era el hijo de Afrodita y no sabía cómo hacerle el amor a su chica? En parte lo entendía, era la primera vez del chico y sabía que ningún humano nacía sabiendo como explotar ese hermoso arte, puso su mano sobre la puerta haciendo brillar una tenue luz **–De nada sobrino…-**

Dentro de la habitación el león dejó de lado sus dudas mientras besaba delicadamente los labios de la pelirroja, lentamente y entre risitas de ella, fue descendiendo hasta llegar a los pálidos hombros de su compañera donde suavemente fue bajando con la boca los tirantes del sujetador que cubría los pechos de su chica

Puso uno de sus dedos en medio la prenda tocando la piel de Altair mientras veía como el rubor invadía su rostro, la besó nuevamente tratando de evitar que su mano sea el centro de atención de la chica mientras el bajaba lentamente la prenda dejando libre el busto de su chica que hacía poco había alcanzado el tamaño de su madurez, acunó uno de sus senos con su mano jugueteando con él a la par que entre besos escuchaba los gemidos de ella

Momentáneamente se separó la chica manteniéndose arrodillado entre las piernas de ella, casi desesperadamente bajó sus manos hasta los pantalones azul marino que Altair llevaba puestos, de un arrastre los quitó dejando a su vista las delicadas bragas mientras que ella también hacía lo mismo con su pantalón de dormir mostrando la erección latente en su respectivo

Se dejó caer suavemente sobre ella uniendo sus labios mientras que la zarpa del león invadía la entrepierna de la muchacha, comenzó acariciando suavemente la tela de las bragas de su chica ocasionando gemidos de placer en ella, ninguno de los dos había sentido esas sensaciones antes, las manos de Retsu únicamente habían sentido las de ella

Altair no podía mentir, le gustaba como Retsu la tocaba, el sentir como los dedos de su futuro invadían su entrepierna era la sensación más placentera que había podido sentir en su vida.

No pudo más, su cuerpo no le permitía seguir aguantando la ansiedad de hacerla suya, sus manos fueron el instrumento para remover con poca gentileza aquellas prendas que aún cubrían el cuerpo de su amazona, teniendo ya libre frente a él sintió como sus sueños más apasionados se hacían realidad, ya no tenía miedo a nada, no tenía miedo a perder o perderse, la visión de tener a Altair por completo entregada en su desnudes perfecta sobre aquella cama compartiéndola juntos eliminó todas las dudas de su corazón, lucharía por ella, haría tal y cual sus padres habían hecho, el amor de ellos había vencido incluso a la misma muerte

Ni siquiera en sus sueños había imaginado la perfección de su compañera, nunca pensó el tenerla de esa manera junto a él, ninguna chica en el Santuario, incluso en el mundo se compararía jamás con ella, ambos estaban listos, había llegado el momento de volverse uno solo

Se acercó a ella y suavemente empezó a frotar su miembro contra la virginidad de la muchacha escuchando gemidos de placer mientras sentía nuevamente las manos de su chica recorriendo su fuerte espalda, sujetó una de ellas y empezó a adentrarse suavemente en la mujer que amaba

Sintió entonces las uñas de Altair clavándose en sus hombros y notó la expresión de dolor en su rostro, no podía quedarse ahí, las cosas ya estaban dadas, apretó con fuerza la mano que mantenía aferrada a la suya y beso sus labios para algo aplicar más fuerza en sus caderas sintiendo que ya había llegado a la resistencia de la pelirroja, con un movimiento un tanto brusco de sus caderas penetró más profundo destruyendo la virginidad de su chica mientras que de los labios de ella emergía un fuerte gemido por el dolor

Se quedaron así durante unos minutos, necesitaba que ella se tranquilice al igual que él, ninguno de los estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de sensaciones, para ambos los embistes del león fueron dolorosos de principio, pero a la par que pasaban los minutos, aquellos movimientos del muchacho dentro de ella se volvían más placenteros y porque no decir eróticos para esos dos jóvenes que nunca habían experimentado esas emociones

Ya no tenían miedo, lo peor había pasado y el dolor había desaparecido, ahora solo sentían el éxtasis de estar danzando juntos en aquella danza que ambos habían buscado, poco a poco la habitación se fue llenando de gemidos provenientes de ambos amantes sobre la cama

A cada embestida de la cadera de Retsu entre las piernas de la Altair le arrancaba esos coros de placer a la pelirroja sin percatarse como las gemas azules de su Leo se quedaban fijas sobre su rostro

Ver aquel sonrojo plasmado sobre el rostro de su chica excitaba más al león que a cada segundo empleaba más fuerza y velocidad en los movimientos de su cadera adentrándose cada vez más en la muchacha que ahora era su mujer, poco a poco sintió como sus fuerzas flaqueaban, era todo un prodigio en el arte de la guerra pero al ser la primera vez que se hallaba en el dulce acto sentía como su cuerpo cedía, pero no podía darse el lujo de hacerlo, por fin estaba con ella, con la chica que había buscado durante años, obligó a que su cuerpo resista y continuó con su acto

Abrió los ojos tras varios minutos de dejarse llevar por la poderosa sensación que su Leo generaba en ella, vio la expresión de su rostro y sonrió atrayéndolo a sus brazos, elevó la cadera sintiendo como las poderosas manos del chico la sujetaban mientras el quedaba de rodillas en la cama con ella sentada sobre el

La danza continuó mientras mantenían sus pechos unidos por el fuerte abrazo que mantenía el calor en medio de sus cuerpos, el sentir los labios de su amado guerrero sobre los suyos junto su aliento que envolvía su cuello la estremecía, empezó a sentir las envestidas aún más potentes dentro de su entrepierna

Iba a caer ya medio día cuando sintió dentro su ser inundarse a la par que una nueva sensación dentro de ella conocía la luz

Retsu cayó de espaldas sobre la cama por completo rendido manteniendo en su pecho a su dulce pelirroja, notó entonces que en ningún momento se habían soltado las manos desde que todo había empezado,

- **Ahora eres mi mujer** …- susurró el castaño a la muchacha quien simplemente sonrió –En esta vida y en las que vendrán seguirás siendo mía-

- **Y cuál es tu marca?-** preguntó perspicaz la chica volteándose mirando a los exteriores por la ventana cubriéndose por las sábanas que habían movido, producto de la danza que los envolvió hace poco

Retsu sonrió y con su dedo empezó a recorrer la piel desnuda del brazo de su chica viendo como para su gusto se estremecía al contacto, suavemente quitó la tela que cubría el pecho de la chica, besó suavemente el área desnuda mientras que de su dedo generaba sutiles corrientes eléctricas acercándose poco a poco a la piel pálida de la chica – **Es esta** …-

Se aferró con fuerza a las sábanas por el dolor que le causaban los choques eléctricos en su piel cuando al cabo de unos minutos sintió los labios de Retsu sobre el área que le quemaba

Miró tenuemente encontrándose en su costado casi por debajo de su pecho a la constelación de Leo sintiendo al poco tiempo los poderosos brazos del muchacho envolverla para recostarla nuevamente a su lado

- **Esa es la marca del León Dorado** -

Una semana había pasado cuando por fin llegaron nuevamente al Santuario, tras el informe de la amazona fue enviada con destino a Sagitario donde vivía bajo la tutela de Seiya

Mientras bajaba a Leo se encontró con su hermana por el camino

 **-Que tal estuvo Altair?-** La pregunta de su hermana lo dejó seco mientras captaba el carmesí del cabello de la susodicha en su rostro

- **Co…como que qué tal estuvo?** Le habló tratando de evitar verse descubierto por su hermana mayor

- **Que, qué tal les fue?** **Dime que por lo menos me trajiste algo de Italia…-**

Suspiro tratando de denotar fastidio en el acto y emprendió nuevamente su camino para escalones más abajo pararse y voltear a ver a su hermana – **Es buena…-**

No había entendido para nada la reacción de Retsu cuando repentinamente sintió un par de dedos clavarse levemente en su cintura asustándola, se volteó encontrándose con el Leo de cabello castaño claro y ojos azules

 **-Qué le pasa a tu hermano?-**

Leah se encogió de hombros ante la pregunta de su prometido, ni siquiera ella sabía que traía su hermano, tomó la mano de Regulus y se encaminaron hacia el templo Patriarcal

Se mantenía entretenido con su lectura sobre el tejado del Templo de Leo, cuando súbitamente sintió dos delgados brazos enlazar su cuello, se volteó encontrándose con aquel par de hermosos rubíes ante sus ojos

La muchacha besó gentilmente su mejilla para sentarse a su lado mientras pasaba su mano por debajo del brazo de él para entrelazar sus dedos con los de su león mientras el sol caía perdiéndose lentamente ante ellos

No acaecían dudan ya, lo que había pasado en Italia, no era un error, simplemente era el inicio de lo que vendría a futuro para ellos siempre y cuando la guerra no los encuentre.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Bueno xD como dije, este es mi primer fic con temática lemon (?) le eché mucho feeling espero que guste :3 a parte que es mi primera experiencia con el romance… bueno no, ya no se jajajaja

Babas ya te dije que va con dedicatoria para ti :3

A QUIEN LO LEA SE LE AGRADECE MUCHISIMO :3


End file.
